


Grows like weeds, spreads like flames

by flowerdeluce



Category: Outcast (TV 2016)
Genre: Burns, Car Sex, Demonic Possession, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Trips, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/pseuds/flowerdeluce
Summary: Sidney drives Aaron out of Rome and into the wilderness.
Relationships: Aaron MacCready/Sidney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Grows like weeds, spreads like flames

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from The Fuel by Sneaker Pimps.

They loaded the Cadillac’s trunk with their meager belongings. The humming bulb above the warehouse’s entrance was their only illumination beneath thick trees that obscured the moon. 

Watching that single spot of orange light grow smaller in the wing mirror, Aaron turned to Sidney once it disappeared into the blackness. “We ever going back?”

“To the warehouse?”

“Rome.”

Sidney kept his eyes on the dark, winding road. “No.”

*

Most of Sidney’s kind didn’t have the mettle to leave one host for another. Once they latched on to someone, they stayed. They developed a connection with them, safe and secure in stolen skin, and repaid that feeling in spades. Their hosts could experience their deepest desires, truly open their minds, and humans rarely gave up that freedom without a fight.

Sidney hadn’t felt any connection with his vessel. It was old, therefore flawed. It wasn’t ideal, inhabiting brittle bones and muscles that tired easily, skin thin from years of use, a mind creeping towards senility. A demon of his status should’ve found someone younger, physically strong, attractive enough to charm his or her way into things.

Humanity liked their gallows humor. A demon from the darkest recesses of a place worse than Hell finding his vessel’s past repulsive? They’d find that humorous. Bad luck. Tough shit. Sidney knew what this flesh had done, where these old hands had been. He could don dapper clothes and shave sharply, but his body would always be that of a child abuser. It deserved misery, so he offered no kindnesses to it.

If Sidney allowed his vessel to influence his behavior as others of his kind had, he’d never get anything done. He’d be a feral, pitiful creature, trapping boys in nets weaved from superficial compassion and charity, a poacher hunting forbidden game. He maintained a mental distance from his host, refused to entangle himself with thoughts and emotions that would only distract him from his goals. A wall between the two of them stood within this one body. 

As Aaron skulked across the gas station parking lot, Sidney wondered if that wall was as high as he thought it was.

“They hardly had anything,” Aaron grumbled, slinging a bag of potato chips at Sidney’s lap. He tore open a packet of Pop-Tarts with his teeth and bit into one of them cold. “Here.” 

Sidney opened his palm for the change, slid it into his pocket, and started the engine. 

*

Aaron’s head slid to one side, the seatbelt’s sling jabbing his injured face. He woke with a gasp.

“Fuck sake, Sidney! How much longer we gotta be in this car?” He squinted over the dashboard, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand. Flat, dry land stretched to every visible horizon, the highway cutting a silvery line through the middle. 

“We’ll stop at the next town. Get something to eat.”

Aaron scoffed. “Next town.” He shrugged off his hoody and tossed it onto the backseat. “Next town’ll be a bunch of rednecks.” 

Sidney let his eyes linger on Aaron’s exposed arms before turning back to the road. The skin that wasn’t burnt was milky white, dotted with freckles. “Are you going to complain the whole journey?” 

“Why couldn’t we hide out somewhere good, like New York?”

“Given a few dollars, a bunch of rednecks won’t raise an eyebrow at us, boy.”

“Yeah, they’ll raise a shotgun!” He reached for the radio, but Sidney batted his hand away.

“Do you think it’s a good idea to go through the change in a place like New York, surrounded by millions of people?”

Aaron turned sharply. “What?” 

“If we lay low, find someplace quiet, I’ll try and make it happen for you. I think you’ve proved yourself worthy.”

A smile spread across Aaron’s mouth, distorting the skin on his charred cheek. “Then we’ll go back to Rome?”

Nodding, Sidney turned on the radio.

The boy didn’t realize how much of a ‘we’ they’d be. They’d return, yes, but not as a man and a boy—Sidney would have Aaron’s vessel all to himself. 

*

After miles of wilderness, they entered wild, mountainous land heavy with conifers and green peaks. It looked untouched. No humans. No streetlights. It was the kind of countryside Sidney sought, far from Rome’s beacons, a place where they’d be undisturbed. All they needed was a cabin or a trailer, four walls he could bolt them both inside for those first difficult twenty-four hours after occupying Aaron’s body. 

The Cadillac climbed steadily, her engines straining. Aaron stuck his arm through the window, cool night air rushing through his fingers. Now the sun had dipped past the horizon, the lower temperature was a relief after the day’s heat.

Far from the highway, Sidney parked off a quiet trail that curled up the slope of a wooded peak. They’d sleep here, Aaron stretched across the back, Sidney reclining the driver’s seat a few degrees. A rolled blanket sat in the trunk if it got cold, though there seemed little chance of that.

As he cut the engine, a soft hissing outside caught Sidney’s attention. He got out to investigate, Aaron at his heel.

Not far from the trail, a thin waterfall tumbled down mossy rocks, pooling into a basin a short climb down. Vapour hissed from the sun-warmed rock as the water hit, leaving surrounding surfaces glistening wet in the moonlight. Aaron raised his chin as the mist brushed his ruined face. He sighed, basking in the moisture, then stuck out his tongue to taste the air.

Sidney fetched their water bottles from the glove compartment. They’d have to fill them carefully; the rocks looked slippery, and the darkness made it hard to see how deep the pool was. Aaron silently volunteered, sticking the bottles into his jean pockets before clambering over wet rocks.

“It’s cold,” Aaron said, voice carrying over the sound of the waterfall as he dipped the first bottle under. He gulped down its contents and wiped his mouth. “Can I put my feet in?”

“If you like,” Sidney said, still observing from a safe distance. 

With the filled bottles capped and standing on the rock beside him, Aaron pulled off his sneakers and socks and rolled his jeans up to the knees. His relieved moan at dipping his feet into the water had Sidney itching to do the same. His had been holed up in his shoes all day, and the boy made it look wonderfully tempting. 

“Come down,” Aaron said, patting the rock. “It’s not deep.” 

Once he’d carefully stepped down to the basin’s edge without incident, Sidney took his time unlacing his Oxfords. Aaron lay back beside him, arms pillowing his head as he swung his feet back and forth through the water, peering up at the patch of stars visible through a portal the treetops made overhead.

They sat in comfortable silence while soaking their feet, though it was far from silent here. Crickets chittered in the long grasses. A gentle breeze rippled through the leaves overhead. The calls of nocturnal birds echoed across the valleys. 

Maybe Park was right about the wonder and possibility of this world. If their kind took it over, nothing as idyllic as this pocket of country would endure. The trees would starve, the animals die. Mother nature would turn her back on her uninvited guests. 

“Tell me about the change,” Aaron said, voice dreamy. Still staring at the sky, his pupils had blown wide in the moonlight, cool blue light glinting from their depths. “What does it feel like?”

“From our perspective?” Aaron knew the flesh and blood puppet Sidney controlled wasn’t allowed a voice.

“Yeah.” 

“Disorienting,” Sidney said. Honesty was best. The fewer surprises, the more likely the boy would accept anything he had coming to him. “The first few days are hard, but they’re special too.” 

Aaron withdrew his feet from the water, resting his head on Sidney’s lap. Sidney stiffened and pushed his host’s natural reactions to the back of his mind. These days, they were like hearing a neighbor’s television through a wall: present, a little annoying, but easy enough to tune out with practice. 

“Special how?” Aaron asked, staring up at him.

“Everything feels… intense, the first time we experience it here.”

Aaron blinked slowly. “What’dya mean?”

Pushing Aaron’s bangs from his forehead, Sidney looked down into his eyes and idly stroked the side of his face the fire hadn’t touched. “You’ll see.” 

Aaron tilted his cheek into Sidney’s palm, closing his eyes. “When?” 

“Soon.” 

After a few minutes of brushing Aaron’s curls through his fingers, Sidney realized the boy was shivering.

“You’re cold.” He went to stand, but Aaron didn’t budge.

“I’m not.” He reached for Sidney’s hand and pulled it back to where it had been toying with the hair at his temple. “Don’t stop.”

Aaron’s eyes remained closed, lashes flickering softly, trusting him completely. Sidney traced the shape of his eye socket with his thumb, over the soft hairs where his eyebrow was growing back. The other was an ugly scar, the tissue still healing, red, moist, and raw to the elements. Such gentle attention was probably a blessed relief from the constant pain those parts of Aaron’s body that found Hell too early endured. He was coping, rarely complained. Every few hours he took his medicine, rubbed in his ointment, spread Vaseline over the damaged corner of his mouth. 

“That’s nice,” Aaron breathed, Sidney’s thumb brushing his forehead, avoiding the wounds. 

He stroked his cheekbone, fingers inching into the thick strawberry tresses on the good side of his skull. In the moonlight, you almost couldn’t tell he was disfigured. 

It was remarkable that the boy’s lips had remained intact. They’d been singed, but this flesh healed faster, looked smooth and soft to the touch. A deeply embedded part of Sidney willed him to sweep his thumb over where the boy’s lips parted, slip the tip inside when he gasped quietly. 

Teeth enclosed the end of his thumb, barely biting. Aaron’s hot, slick tongue slid out and flexed around it, and Sidney moaned through gritted teeth, let the boy reach up and take his wrist in both hands, leading his thumb in deeper. Aaron sucked the length of it from root to tip, still trembling from not being cold.

Sidney should’ve put a stop to it, but in the darkness, it was almost like it wasn’t happening. Later, they could blame their magical surroundings, exhaustion, dehydration, cabin fever from the long drive, the hour of the night. Excuses were plentiful. It seemed acceptable to enjoy this simple pleasure.

“Ever had your dick sucked?” Aaron asked, still holding Sidney’s wrist. 

“No,” Sidney said plainly. He turned to the heavens, hoping the view would distract him from the growing weight in his groin. 

“You want me to?” 

“I didn’t think that was your style,” Sidney deflected. There was a possibility he’d be physically unable to cope with such an activity. He might choke the boy, lose himself to the darker desires of his human psyche and hold him against the wet rock, take him right here. The mere thought was dangerous; he had to stay in control.

Aaron sat up, his slim arms circling Sidney’s shoulders. “I don’t give a fuck about style.” He drew a hand down Sidney’s front, fingers catching on his shirt buttons, hooking under his belt. 

Sidney grabbed the boy’s wrist so hard he winced. “This is…” He took a deep, broken breath. “We shouldn’t.” Despite the darkness, he saw Aaron’s cheeks flush. “My kind must resist such temptation.” 

“How come?” He turned his palm to take Sidney’s hand, their fingers linking together. 

“I might hurt you.” That, and he wouldn’t give his host what he wanted. He’d heard from the others that sex made his kind lazy too, left them caring for carnal pleasures over the salvation of their kind. Sidney didn’t want that either. His job was bringing about the Merge, not indulging in human weaknesses. 

“I’m hurt already,” Aaron grumbled, pressing his lips to Sidney’s throat. “You’re gonna make me like you.” He drew his tongue up to Sidney’s ear. “You can do anything you want to me.” 

That revelation had Sidney’s mind racing. The air was getting chiller, and Aaron’s shivering had only increased. He was finding it difficult to breathe. 

“Let’s get back to the car.” 

*

Thighs spread as far as his suit pants allowed, arms stretched across the leather, Sidney sank into the Cadillac’s soft backseat and tipped his head back. Aaron knelt in the footwell, plump lips sliding down his cock in the darkness. They’d closed all but one window to the night’s creeping cold, the sound of the waterfall a pleasant background noise to their thoroughly more pleasant activity. 

Sidney cursed, sliding a hand into Aaron’s curls and gripping hard enough to make the boy wince. The bliss of the warm, wet depth of his mouth had him breathing hard, eyes rolling back as the boy sucked a messy rhythm around his cock. It was too big to fit inside completely, the tip bumping against the roof his mouth, but Aaron gave it a good try. What he couldn’t take inside, he lapped at with his tongue.

“Mmm… That’s—_oh_, good boy.” 

Sidney curled his toes against the Cadillac’s carpeting. In their excitement, they hadn’t thought to fetch their shoes. 

Aaron always responded brilliantly to praise. Praise could wrap him around Sidney’s little finger. And praise was all he deserved for the frankly magical things he was doing with his tongue. He responded to it this time by lifting his head slowly, eyes sliding open to look up at the man who had given it to him while clinging to his loosened shirt.

“Sidney?” His pale eyelashes fluttered, lips glistening.

Eyes all over him, Sidney swept the boy’s sweat-damp curls back and smeared a thumb through the saliva on his lips. “Hmm?”

Looking away, Aaron shifted on his knees. Sidney couldn’t help leaning in and lifting his chin to study his face. He dragged his tongue over his wet lips, groaning into them; they felt just as soft against his tongue as they did when wrapped around his cock. When he leaned back against the leather, Aaron still hadn’t found the courage to ask his question. 

“Well? Spit it out.” If he didn’t speak soon, Sidney wasn’t sure he’d stop himself from pushing his head back down.

“Do you, uh…” He rubbed his neck, glancing up at Sidney’s face before his gaze darted away again. “Before you change me… do you wanna fuck me?” 

Sidney pressed his teeth into his bottom lip and looked the boy up and down the best he could in the darkness. He nodded slowly. This was his decision, not his vessel’s. He was still in control. 

Aaron shook his head, his bangs falling over his eyes. “I’m a virgin.”

“Don’t you worry,” Sidney soothed, reaching out to hold his face again. As far as human sex was concerned, he was a virgin too. “We’ll take things nice and slow.” 

He stroked Aaron’s cheekbone, hand trembling with desire and the effort it took to fight off interference from a shared mind that was getting louder. Aaron relaxed, allowing Sidney to pull him up onto the backseat, knees denting the leather either side of his lap. He had to hunch to fit under the Cadillac’s roof, though the lack of space led his face naturally and neatly into the crook of Sidney’s shoulder. 

“Shall we do it like this?” Sidney asked in a whisper, letting him settle on his lap. Whatever the boy wanted. He’d happily lay him across the backseat and push his legs back. If he wanted to fuck beside the waterfall like wild animals, he’d carry him there in his arms. 

Nodding, Aaron awkwardly shucked off his jeans and boxers, tossing them into the footwell before sitting on Sidney’s lap again. His skinny thighs were flushed, his cock standing between them. Sidney took hold of his own, encouraging Aaron’s body closer so he could hold them both. Stroking them together in a soft grip, goosebumps spread across his shoulders as the boy breathed heavy in his ear. 

“You got that Vaseline, boy?” Sidney asked, voice dark. 

Aaron fished blindly in the pocket of his discarded jeans for it, twisting open the container and pressing it against Sidney’s hand. Sidney didn’t take it.

“You know what to do with it,” Sidney said, expecting Aaron to take on the messy task of applying it. 

“Yeah,” Aaron trembled. He dragged his thumb through the thick gel and reached for Sidney’s cock, smearing it down the length. 

“That’s it. Don’t be shy.” Sidney gasped at the sensation, the slippery touch of Aaron’s palm easing it into his skin. “Use a lot of it”

When Aaron was done, Sidney leaned up to kiss him. A hand holding his waist, he pressed his lips to the healed corner of his mouth, sucking and biting along the line of his jaw as the boy leaned back and moaned from the attention. 

“Well done,” Sidney breathed. His hand slid down over the swell of his backside, and he squeezed it hard. “Ready?”

Aaron answered by lifting himself on his knees, using Sidney’s shoulders for leverage as Sidney angled his cock between his thighs. The heat pouring off the boy’s skin was steaming the windows, his every breath accompanied by a soft whimper. 

“Shh.” Sidney turned into Aaron’s temple. “It’ll feel real good.” 

“You’re not gonna hurt me?” Aaron asked, shivering. Where was that bravado now? 

“I’ll try my best.” If he wasn’t crammed into the backseat of his car, he’d probably have broken the boy in two by now. “Sit back,” he encouraged, pressing the tip of his cock against Aaron’s hole. It tensed and Aaron gasped, clinging to him. “There you go…”

As Aaron shifted his weight, the very tip of Sidney’s cock breached him, spreading him gently, entry eased by the Vaseline. Aaron’s fingers dug into Sidney’s shoulders as his whole body tensed stiff, so Sidney rubbed the small of his back through his t-shirt and reminded him to breathe. 

Nose pressed to Aaron’s temple, he whispered, “I got you,” into his skin, the boy’s hole quivering as it stretched to accommodate the head of his cock. Sidney lifted his hips from the seat to help things along, pushing further into his tight depth. Aaron’s boyish whimper was so loud his voice broke. 

The intensity of penetrating him could’ve easily made Sidney lose every inch of authority over his body. He trembled with the effort of keeping steady, of keeping the dark, depraved desires in the depth of his mind at bay, of encouraging Aaron to relax. The boy was a wreck, face pressed hard into Sidney’s hair as every layer of his usual daring shed. The raw, weak sounds leaving his lips were honest in their vulnerability. He needed Sidney’s guidance.

All the way inside, Sidney let the boy sit and breathe, impaled and full, stripped of what little innocence he had left. He used the moment to compose himself too. The silken muscles gripping his cock shifted as Aaron leaned back into Sidney’s hands, curls sticking to his forehead as his heavy-lidded eyes opened.

“Just look at you,” Sidney said, his warm breath washing over the boy’s lips. “What would your momma think?”

Aaron gasped, tipping his head back as he lifted his hips and sank down again, riding Sidney’s cock and moaning at the memory of his own brutality. 

“Would she pray for your soul?” Sidney asked, swallowing a gasp when Aaron did it again.

Aaron’s moan clawed out of his throat, dark and depraved. “Fuck, Sidney.”

Sidney arched his hips again, taking the boy’s face in both hands, careful not to hold the healing skin too tightly. The Cadillac’s suspension creaked, her chassis rocking. Sidney pulled his future vessel closer and sucked his lips, drawing each of them into his mouth, sliding his tongue along the plump flesh.

They moved together, the slick slide of Sidney’s cock filling the car, accompanied by the boy’s sharp breaths, the thud of their skin meeting and parting. Sidney dropped his head back against the leather and luxuriated in the sound of their sex, the heat building between his thighs. When Aaron slumped against his chest, Sidney held him, stroked a heavy hand over the nape of his neck. 

As they stilled, Sidney’s hand descended his spine, down to where they joined. He smoothed his fingertip over Aaron’s hole, the supple muscle taught and stretched around his thick cock, velvet-soft, slick and engorged. Aaron shuddered, his low groan muffled by Sidney’s shoulder. He reached between their bodies and stroked himself while Sidney touched and pushed up into him, feeling the effect the movement had on his body. 

“Sit up,” Sidney breathed, squeezing the boy’s waist. When he did, giving Sidney a view of him settled across his lap, his cock bounced between his spread knees. The tip left a wet smear on his t-shirt.

Aaron wailed when Sidney thrust hard. The force sent a tremor through his limbs, had him clutching the back of the passenger seat to stop his head cracking against the roof. Sidney did it again, pushing the soles of his feet into the carpet as he bucked his hips up sharp, driving into depths of the boy’s insides he’d yet to explore. 

“Fu-c-k,” Aaron keened, face screwed up, fingernails digging into the upholstery.

Sidney couldn’t hold back. 

He fucked up into him, grasping his waist in both hands to keep him in place, hoping the Cadillac’s handbrake would hold. Aaron sobbed, overwhelmed, trembling, his mouth opening and closing as though he couldn’t process the sensation. Sidney couldn’t care less if he was hurting him. His need to be deep within the boy’s divine heat was like his need to possess these old bones, to follow a beacon’s light down to this godforsaken ball of rock; yet, he’d give up all of that for five more seconds of this sensation pulsing through him, forced through veins by a heart that didn’t belong to him.

The pleasure built until Sidney’s every sense seemed to melt together, the black core of what humans might call his soul bubbling over, dripping through the cracks in his person suit.

And he lost himself.

Sidney’s vessel climaxed, dragging his parasitic master along for the ride, balls emptying into Aaron in a long, spasmic rush. Sidney chased the feeling with all his strength, desperate to regain his control. He sunk his hooks into the body that’d sheared out of his grasp in that moment of blissful delirium. He could’ve left then, leapt across to inhabit Aaron’s body, but he found he wanted to stay.

His head dropped forwards against Aaron’s, breath losing all semblance of rhythm as he kissed him weakly, still inside him. Where they met was soaked, the aftermath of their sex dripping down the boy’s thighs. 

“Your turn,” Sidney said, shocked by the frailty of his voice.

He found the energy to arch up, his erection persisting, every movement intense and magnified. The wetness made things easier, had his cock sliding deep with barely any resistance. Aaron gasped when he eased out, gliding back in with only a gentle push. 

“That feel nice, huh?” Sidney asked, squeezing his backside in both hands. “You like it when you’re all wet do you, boy?” 

“Yeah...” Aaron said it so quietly Sidney wouldn’t have heard him if his mouth wasn’t an inch from his ear. 

“Like this?” Sidney rocked him easily on his lap, staying as deep as he could.

“Yeah!” Aaron whined, mouth agape. “Yeah, that’s… fuck!” 

As the boy came, he writhed like a serpent in Sidney’s hands, sobbing and panting against his face as his hole twitched and tightened. Sidney dug his fingers into his shoulders to hold him in place, forgetting his burns, probably drawing blood. 

“There you go,” he whispered as Aaron calmed, eyes rolling back at how deliciously tight he’d become. “Good boy…” 

They stayed together until Sidney’s softened cock slipped out. He tongued the boy’s lips apart, slid a hand up inside his t-shirt to stroke the bare bumps of his spine. Colous flashed behind his eyelids, like entering a host for the first time all over again. He’d fought his vessel to keep Aaron all to himself, and he’d won. 

Arms around Sidney’s shoulders, Aaron refused to budge from his lap until Sidney lifted him, carefully, and lowered him onto the wide backseat. 

“Don’t go,” Aaron whispered, desperate, when Sidney reached for the door handle. 

“I’m not going far.” 

When he returned with the blanket from the trunk, Aaron smiled weakly, pulling him down beside him. 

*

Sidney woke with the dawn. It broke over the ridge of the valley, shining its clarifying light through the Cadillac’s window. Yellow rays caught motes of dust floating above where Sidney lay, an arm draping the boy’s waist, illuminating his auburn hair so it shone like gold. 

Their shoes waited for them on the rocks. Aaron downed another bottle of water, barefoot on the dirt, and asked if he could wash in the waterfall’s basin. Sidney said that he could. 

There was a map in the glove compartment under Aaron’s medical kit. Sidney unfolded it across the steering wheel and flattened it out with his hands. A band of green signified the general area they were in, concentric shapes and thin blue lines helping him narrow down their spot. There was a motel eighty miles north, a campsite fifty south-east. Places to fill up with food or gas were scattered around, mostly on the fringes of the printed green. 

The plan had been to hide away someplace, snatch the boy’s flame-licked body and kill the old man if he made it out the other side. After last night… perhaps he was being too hasty. 

A violent coughing fit had him reaching for his handkerchief, chest heaving as the ink-black bile of his true self spattered against the white cotton. He wiped his mouth and folded the fabric. Someone wanted him out.

“Where we headed?” Aaron asked, making Sidney jump. His wet hair was scraped back, water dripping onto his scorched shoulders and trailing down his chest into the waist of his jeans.

Sidney looked up at him, the boy’s eyes fixed on the map until he turned to meet his gaze. 

“Wherever you want.”


End file.
